1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infrared imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been known an infrared imaging apparatus comprising an image sensor such as an infrared CCD sensor in which light-sensitive elements configured to have a higher sensitivity in the infrared region are arranged in a matrix-like fashion (for example, see Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2000-278701, Japanese Patent Publication Laid-Open No. 2002-171519).
However, the infrared CCD sensor or other sensors with a higher sensitivity in the infrared region as described above is generally expensive, so that the infrared imaging apparatus used in a night vision camera for security and other purposes is more expensive than the general imaging apparatus which picks up visible light as the imaging light.
Further, there has been a problem that as imaging signals obtained from the general infrared imaging apparatus are white/black signals (brightness signals), information on the spectral distribution in the infrared region of an object cannot be obtained and thereby the imaging signals (such as color imaging signals) depending on the spectral distribution cannot be obtained.